On Tour With My Brother!
by SarahLouise122
Summary: Mitchie and Jason are siblings. Mitchie and Caitlyn are best friends. Caitlyn has been living with Mitchie for the last four years because Caitlyn parents work on a cruise ship and are never home. When Mitchies parents die Jason becomes their guardian. What will happen when Jason becomes their legal guardian, whilst on tour and being a world famous rock star? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Mitchie and Jason are siblings. Mitchie and Caitlyn are best friends. Caitlyn has been living with Mitchie for years because Caitlyn parents work on a cruise ship and are never home.**

**Ages  
Jason – 20  
Shane – 19  
Mitchie – 17  
Nate – 17  
Caitlyn – 16**

Chapter 1

Caitlyn and I have been in hospital waiting room l for the past two hours after getting a call saying my parents have been in a car crash.

"I'm sorry girls; Mr and Mrs Torres didn't make it." Those words Dr Greene spoke changed my life.

Caitlyn started to cry on my shoulder. I had tears streaming down my face as well. A lady walked up to Dr Greene and whispered something. Dr Greene nodded and said "Girls this is Laura Jacobs, she works for social services, and she needs to talk to you"

I just nodded as Cait and I followed her to the seats.

"I am sorry for you loss" She said "Is there a family member or close friend you could stay with until we get you a permanent guardian?"

"J-Jay" Caitlyn Mumbled.

"Yeah, my brother Jason" I said.

"Can he come in to pick you up now and sign some paperwork?" she asked.

"N-No… He is working until one am tonight"

"Can you get him to come to my office tomorrow to sign the papers?"

"Yeah" I said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Mitch… How are we going to get to Jase? He has a concert tonight" Caitlyn mumbled still crying.

"He is my brother, he said our names are always on the list to get backstage" I said, picking up my phone to call a taxi.

Once we arrived at the Staples Centre where Jason and his band, Connect Three, were playing that night, we walked to the back door. There was a big guy standing there.

"Do you have backstage passes?" He asked.

"No… But our names are on your list. Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar" I said.

"Sorry girls I can't let you through without a pass"

"Please, Jason is my brother. I need to talk to him." I begged.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone has used that excuse I would be a billionaire by now." He said laughing.

I pulled out my phone and called Nate, since I needed to talk to him before Jase. The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Nate… I need your help" I said before he had a chance to talk.

"Mitchie? What's up?"

"I am outside the Staples Centre, out back and security won't let me through… can you come get me and Cait please?"

"Be right there" he said before hanging up.

Nate came through the door two minutes later.

"Why didn't you let them through? This is Jason's sister, she is allowed in to any show anywhere in the world… Gosh" Nate said to security.

"Sorry Mr Johnson, I didn't know" he said, letting us all through the door.

When the door closed Nate pulled me and Caitlyn in to a massive hug.

"I missed you two so much. I have to be on stage in ten though. Why are you girls here?" he asked pulling out of the group hug.

"Nate… My mom and dad… they passed away this afternoon. Because Jason is my only family member, he is now my legal guardian"

Nate looked at us in shock "What… How"

"Connect three to the stage" a voice called out.

"I gotta go, go to my dressing room… oh and here are backstage passes" he said handing us two passes and running off.

After the show Caitlyn and I were sitting in the dressing room when Shane Grey burst through the door. He saw us and yelled "What are you doing here, this is connect three's private dressing room, no fans allowed"

"I am Jason's sister, Nate said we could sit here" I said.

"Yeah right. I think I would know if Jason had a sister"

Nate and Jason walked through the door then. Jason saw me and ran up to me and gave me a massive hug spinning me around.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn. What are you two doing here? Where are mom and dad? Gosh, I missed my little sister and her totally evil best friend"

"Wait, she really is your sister?" Shane asked.

"Yeah" Jase answered. "Do mom and dad know you're here?"

"Jase… You might want to sit down" Nate walked over to me and Cait and put his arms around our shoulders "Mom and dad passed away this afternoon"

**Please Review!**

Follow me on twitter! sarah_pearce96

Please!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey – its me again! Follow me on twitter! sarah_pearce96 Please Please Please **_

"_I missed my little sister and her totally evil best friend" _

"_Wait, she really is your sister?" Shane asked._

"_Yeah" Jase answered. "Do mom and dad know you're here?"_

"_Jase… You might want to sit down" Nate walked over to me and Cait and put his arms around our shoulders "Mom and dad passed away this afternoon" _

**Chapter 2**

"Wh-what? No. Mitch… please tell me you're joking… No they can't be…" Jason said.

"I'm sorry Jase" I mumbled.

Jason didn't say anything; he just walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel my shirt getting wet, because he was crying, as was I.

I pulled away from Jason to see Caitlyn in Nate's arms crying as well. Nate had tears running down his face also. Nate used to stay around our house all the time with Jason when he wasn't working. "Nate is your bus outside?" I asked, he nodded, "Take Caitlyn there. Take her to bed please." He nodded and walked out of the room with Caitlyn in his arms.

Jason sat down on a sofa in the dressing room. He had his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and rubbed his back until he had calmed down.

Once he calmed down, he looked up at me and said "Mitchie, what going to happen to you and Caitlyn?"

"Well… Jason… we were kind of hoping we could stay with you. I mean you're the only family member we have, and…" I trailed off.

"Mitchie… I am twenty. I can't look after two sixteen year olds"

"Actually I'm seventeen, Caitlyn is sixteen"

"Mitch, that's not the point and you know it. I am on tour for two thirds of the year. I live in three different houses when I'm not. I work from six am right through to eleven pm. I have paparazzi following my every move. I can't look after you two. And what about school?"

"Jase… if you can't look after us, i will get put into foster care and Caitlyn will have to go to boarding school. You're my only family member, and Nate he is still in school whilst on tour, I know that because he calls me up every week to get help with his math and history work."

"I can't Mitch…"

"Please Jase… Please…" I begged.

He sighed. "Fine, but only because I love you and your dorky little friend"

"Thank you Jase. I love you big bro"

"Love you too little sister"

He pulled me in for a hug and we stayed like that until security came through the door.

"Mr Torres, Mr Grey you have to get on the bus now" the security guard said.

"Okay…" Shane said.

I stood up and pulled Jason up with me. "Let's go to the bus then"

Shane, Jason and I followed the security guard to the bus. When we got on the bus Jason walked straight to the back of the bus, where all the bunks were and fell asleep straight away. Nate and Caitlyn had already gone to bed.

I sat down on one of the sofas at the front of the bus staring blankly at the TV in front of me. I felt someone sit down beside me as the bus started to move.

"You know the TV has to be on to watch something" Shane said quietly.

"I know… I was just thinking" I said, looking at him.

"What about?"

"I just met you. Do you really think I would tell someone I don't know, what I am thinking about?" I asked.

"Well let's get to know each over then, considering you're going to be on tour with us" he said as he stood up and moved to the table sitting on one side of it, he motioned for me to join him so I stood up and moved to the table as well. "Hey, I'm Shane"

"I'm Mitchie"

"Do you want to play twenty questions?" he asked.

"How about five? You can start" I answered.

"Umm. What is your full name?"

"Michelle Ashley Torres. What's yours?"

"Shane Tyler Grey, but everyone knows that" He said.

"Jerk" I mumbled.

"Did you just call me a jerk?" he said with a smile on his face, leaning across the table to poke me in the side.

I laughed and said "Yeah… your turn to ask a question"

"What is it like having Jason Torres as your brother?" he asked seriously.

"Normal. Well except the part where he isn't home most of the year, but other than that its normal, up until four years ago no one knew who he was anyway"

"Yeah, I suppose so. I hope it's like that for my brother" he muttered.

"You have a brother?"

"Does that count as your question?"

"Yeah"

"Yes. I have a brother, his name is Frankie, he is eleven, just like me, loves music and video games. I want him to have a normal childhood. No crazy photographers and no crazy fans"

"How often do you see him?" I asked.

"As often as you see Jase"

"Not often then"

"Too long for an eleven year old to go without seeing his brother. After this tour I'm going to make more time to see him" He said with a determined look in his eyes.

It was silent for a while, just looking at each over.

"So are you looking forward to go on tour with Shane Grey?" Shane said breaking the silence.

"For a minute I thought the rumours of you having a big ego were false… And the only reason I'm going on this tour is because Jason has to look after me now"

"Yeah but tomorrow we are flying to Edinburgh, then driving to Norfolk then London then Cardiff then back to London… are you not looking forward to that?"

"Well yeah" I said "But Jason is taking this whole thing really hard. Caitlyn is devastated even though they weren't her parents; they practically raised her since she was six. I'm worried about them" I paused. "Tomorrow Jason needs to see child services before we leave for an interview and to sign a load of paper work, there is a funeral to plan and a tour to go on and school and I have to sort everything out because Cait and Jase aren't in the right state of mind to do anything right now…"

"Mitch, take a deep breath and calm down. You don't have to sort everything out alone, I will help you with everything tomorrow and everything will be okay in time. Whilst Jase is with child services tomorrow you and I will go to your school and sort everything out there, then when Jase is out of the meeting we will go to my manager and he will help us with the funeral, then we will go to your house and pack, and then get on that plane that will take us to the UK and we will have a load of fun, okay, you'll never be alone, not whilst I'm here"

He moved over to my side of the table and put his arms around me. At that point I let everything out and cried. Cried for my parents. For my brother and for every other bad thing in my life. After a while I pulled away from Shane.

"Sorry I got your shirt wet"

"It's okay"

"It's wired how I just met you but it feels like I have known you forever"

"I know what you mean" he said as I yawned.

"C'mon you're tired, its one am. Take my bed and I will sleep out here" he said, standing up, away from the table, and then he walked over to my side of the table and held his hand out to me. I took it and pulled myself up. He walked me to the back of the bus towards the bunks, still holding my hand.

He pulled back the curtain of his bunk and helped me into it, since it was the top bunk. I lay down in the bed and closed my eyes straight away. I felt him kiss my forehead lightly.

He was about to close the curtain bus stopped when I said his name.

"Yeah" he whispered.

"What I said earlier, about you being a bigheaded jerk, I was wrong. Your actually a really nice guy. Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed, and for talking tonight. Goodnight Shay"

"Night Mitch" he said closing the curtain and moving towards the front of the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

_RECAP_

"_What I said earlier, about you being a bigheaded jerk, I was wrong. Your actually a really nice guy. Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed, and for talking tonight. Goodnight Shay" _

"_Night Mitch" he said closing the curtain and moving towards the front of the bus._

**Chapter 3**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around; I thought I fell asleep on the bus. I was in a really big room, on a massive, soft bed. The room had a flat screen TV mounted onto the wall opposite the bed, there was seven guitars lined up against the wall, there was a map of the world, a chest of draws, a beanbag in the corner and there was a sofa in the other corner. The room was light with a white, black and brown theme going on with the furniture.

Only then did I notice I wasn't alone in the room. Shane was lying on the sofa with a blanket covering him, asleep. His hair that was usually straight and perfectly styled was now curly, messy and covering his eyes. I slid out of the bed and walked over to Shane. I moved his soft, dark brown curls out of his eyes. I stated to turn around and walk out of the door to find out where I was but was stopped by a sleepy voice.

"Good morning Mitch" Shane said as I turned back around to look at him. He had glasses on, which made him look cute, but I didn't know he wore glasses. He sat up and moved to one side of the sofa. I sat down next to him.

"Hey Shane… Where are we?" I asked.

"My room" he answered simply knowing it would annoy me.

"Where?"

"Connect three's LA apartment"

"And the reason I'm in your room is?"

"Well there are only three bedrooms in the apartment and the bus got here at one am, I didn't want to wake you up so I carried you, Nate carried Caitlyn into his room and Jason just stared into space the whole way up then disappeared into his room."

"Oh okay… Since when do you wear glasses?" I asked jokingly.

"Since I was thirteen, so before I was famous, I just wear contacts in public."

"Well I like them… and your curly hair" I told him then ruffled his hair thinking it would annoy him but surprisingly he didn't mind.

He looked at the clock on the wall "Oh crap. My manager is here right now for a meeting" he rushed out, grabbing my hand and pulled me out of the room. We walked into a room what I assume was meant for meetings. There was a rectangular table that could seat ten people, five on each side.

On one side was a woman dresses in a suit with a load of paperwork in front of her. The lady from child services whom we met yesterday and a man, who looked slightly like Shane, but was in his forties, he was dresses causally in a t-shirt and jeans.

On the other side of the table were Nate then Caitlyn then Jason leaving two seats empty next to Jason. I sat down next to Jase and Shane sat next to me. Jason looked tired and had red eyes proving that he had been up most of the night crying.

"Nice of you to join us Shane" the man said.

"Sorry Brown I just woke up" Shane said.

"It was expected" Brown said laughing, then spoke to me "Hey; you must be Mitchie, I'm Brown Shanes uncle, and Connect Three's manager."

"Hey" I said quietly.

"Okay. Jason, you need to talk to Mrs Jacobs. You and her need to go over the papers for guardianship of Mitchie and Caitlyn" The lady in the suit said.

"That's our publicist, Jessica" Shane whispered, as Jason and Mrs Jacobs left the room to go over the papers in private.

"So what is the plan today before you leave at ten pm to go to the UK?" Brown asked.

"Well Mitchie and I are going to her school to withdraw both her and Caitlyn. Then we need to go to Mitchie's house so the girls can pack for the tour and I was hoping you would help arrange the funeral for Mitch and Jases parents" Shane said.

"Okay, I can do that and what about you Nate?"

"Taking Caitlyn to Mitchie's to pack her stuff then coming back here" Nate said.

"Okay, that's good" he said as Jason walked back through the door alone.

"All done" he said quietly. I took his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"So what are we going to say when Mitchie and Caitlyn are seen with you guys all the time?" Jessica asked.

"The truth. My sister and her best friend, who is pretty much my sister now lives with me due to personal circumstances" Jason said to her.

"Okay then on to the last thing then we can go. Here is the information for the tour" Brown said handing us a plastic folder each. "I will see you guys tonight at the airport. See ya" He said standing up with Jessica and walking out of the door.

"Bye Brown" We all said.

I opened my folder. The first page was a contents with things like travel, accommodation, school and the tour schedule. I flipped right through to the tour schedule.

**TOUR SCHEDULE  
Connect Three UK Tour 2012**

_Leave LA on 29th of June and arrive in Edinburgh on the 30th of June  
Leave Edinburgh on the 4th of July and arrive in Norfolk on the 29th of July  
Leave Norfolk on the 9th of July and arrive in London 9th of July  
Leave London on the 15th of July and arrive in Cardiff 15th of July  
Leave Cardiff on the 17th of July and arrive back in London 17th of July  
Leave London on the 31st of July and arrive in NYC on the 1st of August_

**CONCERTS**_**  
**_MUST BE AT SOUND CHECK BY 2PM AND CONCERT STARTS AT 7PM

_Edinburgh – 1__st__ July _**/ **_Edinburgh – 2__nd__ July_

_Norfolk – 5__th__ July _**/**_ Norfolk – 7__th__ July_

_London – 10__th__ July _**/**_ London – 11__th__ July _**/**_ London – 13__th__ July_

_Cardiff – 16th July_

_London – 19__th__ July _**/**_ London – 20__th __July _**/**_ London – 22__nd__ July_

_London – 23__rd__ July _**/**_ London – 26__th__ July _**/**_ London – 29__th__ July_

**DAYS OFF  
**You can do what you want as long as you don't get into any trouble and have security with you.

_Edinburgh – 3rd July_

_Norfolk – 6__th__ July _**/**_ Norfolk – 8__th__ July_

_London – 12__th__ July _**/ **_London – 14__th__ July _**/**_ London – 21__st__ July_

_London – 24__th__ July _**/**_ London – 25__th__ July _**/**_ London – 27__th__ July_

_London – 28__th__ July _**/**_ London – 30__th__ July_

"This is a good tour" Nate said. "We actually get eleven days off compared to our last UK tour where we only got one in London and sound check started really early"

"Oh god, I remember that tour… it sucked" Shane groaned, he stood up "we should head off to your school now" I nodded and stood up then turned to my brother.

"Do you want to come Jase?"

"Okay, but you two need to get dressed first"

I looked down and saw I was in my clothes from yesterday and Shane was in a wife beater and a pair of basketball shorts.

"I don't have any clothes here" I said quietly.

"Well I will get dressed and we can stop by your houses on the way to your school" Shane said, walking off in the direction of his room.

Jase and I walked to the front door to wait for Shane.

"How are you Mitch?" Jase asked.

"I'm okay… Coping" I said.

"Yeah me too"

"Love you Jay" I said giving him a hug.

"Love you too little sis"

"I hate to break this up but we gotta go" Shane said.

I pulled away from Jason but took his hand and walked out of the front door. I looked at Shane to see he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt and his signature leather jacket. His hair had been straightened and he was now wearing his contacts.

We got into the elevator and went down to the underground car park. Shane walked over to a really nice black BMW M3. Jason got into the front passenger seat and Shane opened up the back door for me, I got in then he closed the door and got in the car himself. He stopped at my house with directions from Jason on how to get there. I quickly unlocked the door and ran in without looking around too much. I eventually got back into the car, wearing my favourite jeans and a Connect Three T-shirt Jason sent me last year from their world tour as a joke.

We got to the school, since school hadn't started yet all the students were in the parking lot. They all stopped and stared as the car pulled in then everyone stoped when they saw Shane and Jason get out of the car then Shane helping me out of the car.

When we got into the school on the way to the principal's office everyone was whispering about me and staring.

_Did you see Torres get out of the car with Connect Three_ or _how does bitchie Mitchie know them_

Shane put his arm around my shoulders and Jason grabbed my hand after hearing what people were saying. Then Lucy, the school bitch, with her two dumb blonde followers Hannah and Becky, walked up to us and stoped right in front of me causing us all to stop.

"How do you know Connect Three?" She sneered.

"Uh-" I started but she cut me off.

"Did you send them a pity message on Twitter? Did you know she has a photo shopped picture of Jason and Nate with her and her dorky friend Cathy in her locker?"

"It's Caitlyn" I mumbled.

She ignored me and carried on talking. "No wonder your parents killed themselves, I mean having you as a daughter, and I'd kill myself too, your brother left at the first opportunity he got as well, he doesn't care about you, you boys might wanna stay away from her. She is bad luck, your much better off with me that little geek."

Jason let go of my hand. "Don't talk to her like that. I didn't leave her… I was always here when she needed me and I did come back, every break I get I come back here, with Nate. So don't ever say I don't love my sister, or Caitlyn, those two are my sisters and mean the world to me! My parents didn't kill themselves. It was a car accident. Next time get your facts right" Jason yelled.

Then Shane decided to speak "If I am better off with you, why are Mitchie and Caitlyn coming on tour with us tonight? Anyway why would anyone be with you, you're a fake blonde bitch. Mitchie is so cool; she doesn't treat any of us like rock stars-"

"Pop star" I interrupted.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"You're a pop star, not a rock star" I said jokingly.

"Okay" he said poking me in the side "as I was saying, she doesn't treat us like pop stars; she treats us all like normal people. She is smart funny and kind… and one hundred times better than you will ever be. So leave her alone… leave Caitlyn alone. And the moral of this story, don't bully anyone because you never know who they are and who they know… you're just lucky Big Rob, Connect Three's bodyguard wasn't here today. C'mon Mitch, Jase… we gotta go" he pulled me and Jason along to the principal's office.


	4. gjj

This story is going to be taken off because of so many mistakes. I am going to make the chapters more descriptive and longer and change it slightly then I will re-upload it!

Thanks for reading. Hope you will read the new one!

SarahLouise122


End file.
